Energy weapons such as lasers, masers, particle accelerators, and the like use energy to create high energy beams. Such weapons can become stand-alone systems when used in conjunction with dedicated power generators. Fuel-burning engines, such as gas turbine engines, can be part of these power generators.
Gas turbine engines are used to power aircraft, watercraft, electrical generators, and the like. Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The compressor compresses air drawn into the engine and delivers high pressure air to the combustor. In the combustor, fuel is mixed with the high pressure air and is ignited. Exhaust products of the combustion reaction in the combustor are directed into the turbine where work is extracted to drive the compressor and, sometimes, an output shaft, fan, or propeller.
Gas turbine engines have been used in power generation applications. The engines may sit idle for extended periods of time when excess power is not needed and such idle periods negatively affect engine performance.